The Bit's Big Day
by waddiwasiwitch
Summary: His Bit is getting hitched and Spike has a few words to pick with the father of the bride.  Spike/Buffy & Dawn/ Xander


**Disclaimer: I don't own, but I really enjoy playing in this universe. **

**Please read and review.**

**The Bit's Big day**

It was the Bit's big day. Correction- it was his Bit's big day. Spike was determined that nothing would ruin it not even the father of the bride or even the father of the groom for that matter. He couldn't believe the Bit was marrying Harris of all people, but as long as it was what she wanted then he would make sure the whelp got up the aisle and married her. As he walked down the corridor, he spotted Buffy in a shadowy corner. When he got closer he noticed there were tear stains down her face.

"What's the matter, love," he asked, gently. He touched her face lightly, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"It's my dad," she told him. "He told me I was wasting my life in a dead end job with no prospects. He didn't say it, but I can tell he's so disappointed in me."

Spike fought the urge to bring out his vampire face. He settled for clenching his fists instead. "He's not worth it, love. Dry your eyes. Your little sis needs you today."

Buffy stood up, bestowing him with a little kiss. "Thanks, Spike."

"You know I'm right."

Buffy gave him an incredulous look. "You've been with me for years now. Do you really think I'll ever admit that you're right?"

"What can I say? I'm never say die sort of bloke. Don't know when to give up."

She threw her arms around him. "And thank god for that!" She lent in for another kiss, which he reciprocated with fervour.

After a few minutes, Spike reluctantly pulled away. "As much as I'd love to shag you senseless, right now, we've things to do." He had a bone to pick with someone and now was probably the best time as both women would be preoccupied with getting dressed for the wedding.

Buffy gave him a sudden suspicious look "You're not planning on having a few words with Dad, are you?"

The vampire tried to look innocent but Buffy just gave him a steely glare. It wasn't working and he decided to come clean. "So what if I was? I'm not planning on killing the blighter. I just want to set him straight on a few things."

"It's none of your business."

"You and the Bit are my business. He let you and the Bit down, Joyce too."

"Just leave it alone. I can fight my own battles. Besides, Dawnie will dust you if you ruin her day."

"I won't!" he protested. He would teach that prat a lesson without upsetting Dawn. It made him furious thinking about how Hank Summers was a terrible father. He had never bothered to be there for his daughters in the toughest moments of their lives. If he'd had any say then he wouldn't be anywhere near the wedding but it was what the bride wanted. After a few minutes of searching he finally caught sight of Hank. He had never met him but recognised him from the family pictures that had graced Revello Drive.

Spike sidled up to the man. "Are you Hank Summers?"

Hank narrowed his eyes. "I am, and who are you?"

"The name's Spike." Spike declined Hank's extended hand, but fixed him with a steely glare. "You might have heard of me. I'm Buffy's bloke."

Hank spoke slowly as if thinking about his words. "Dawn speaks very fondly of you."

Spike could tell from the way the man was looking at him that he didn't approve. "And I'm very fond of your girls. I'd like a word in private."

Hank reluctantly agreed to the request and excused himself from the group with whom he had been chatting. The two walked out into a deserted hallway and turned to face each other.

"What can I do for you, Spike?" Hank asked curiously.

Spike gave him a menacing glare which took Hank off guard. "I wanted to warn that should you hurt either Dawn or Buffy again that you would have me to answer to. I was there when Buffy was struggling to cope after Joyce died and I saw how hard it was for them. Where were you? Your children's mother was dead and you let a slip of a girl raise a teenager all on her own, barely scraping by."

The vampire left it at that and walked away to find his two favourite girls. When he found them they were sitting in a back room putting on the last minute touches on their makeup.

Spike shook his head in disbelief. "Are you still at the bloody face-paint?"

Buffy smiled. "We keep crying and having to redo the makeup."

Spike laughed, deciding he would never understand women.

He gave his first look at Dawn in her wedding gown and her hair all up in an elegant bun. She looked beautiful. "Bit, you look gorgeous." She gave him a warm hug and he caught sight of his beaming slayer. "You too, Buffy."

"You're not so bad yourself, mister." She joined the hug as well. When all three finally let go, Dawn turned to them. "I have a surprise for you guys."

Buffy and Spike looked at each other puzzled. Dawn gave them a huge grin. "I want you guys to walk me the aisle, not Dad."

Spike was speechless while a sobbing Buffy was hugging Dawn again.

"Careful." Dawn warned her. "My dress."

The two women let go of one another and watched a dumb founded Spike struggle for words. He found the words eventually. "Why would you want me to walk you down the aisle?"

Dawn looked him square in the eyes. "Because you and Buffy are my real family."

**The end.**


End file.
